Lips Like These
by LadyDy
Summary: [Traducción] "Labios como éstos están destinados a besar y ser besados..." Colección de Drabbles basados en los muchos besos que dos personas pueden darse. HitsuHina :3


Disclaimer: Los personajes que se describen o mencionan aquí, son todos de Tite Kubo. Y el fic no es mío, es de "Preject ecto"

**Original Fic: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8860884/1/Lips-Like-These**

* * *

**._Lips Like These**_.

_—Drabbles—_

—Autora Original: Project ecto—

_Traducción: LadyDy_

* * *

_¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»Beso Sorpresa«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤_

* * *

El suave crujir de las sabanas se oyó en cuanto Hitsugaya se derrumbó sobre el futón. Gimió y pasó a relajarse, el cansancio era evidente en su voz. A medida que él estiraba su cuerpo, Hinamori podía oír el audible tronido de sus huesos, permitió que una mirada comprensible se adueñara de sus rasgos. Lo observaba silenciosamente, mientras él estiraba el último de los nudos de sus tensos músculos y dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Estoy exhausto...

Fue inusual que el estoico capitán de la décima división admitiera algo como eso, sin embargo, Hinamori no podía culparlo. Después de todo, fue él, quien completó parte del papeleo de Matsumoto, ayudó a resolver algunos asuntos en la quinta división, entrenó a sus subordinados personalmente, asistió a una muy aburrida reunión de capitanes a una hora intempestiva y entrenó con Hyourinmaru. (Lo que le cansó más de lo que debería)

En resumen, Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba agotado. Por eso, quería su buen merecido descanso. El capitán de cabellos blancos cerró sus ojos sólo por un momento, para remover la fatiga antes de convencerse a sí mismo a salir del cómodo futón e ir a limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo. Fue vagamente consciente de que una mano se le acercaba a su cabeza y con beneplácito la recibió, sabiendo que el fresco tacto de Hinamori jamás fallaría para aliviarlo.

—Hey... —empezó con voz baja—. Vas a ensuciar las sábanas si te quedas acostado aquí.

Hinamori se acercó y con delicadeza acomodó sus flequillos hacia un lado. Hitsugaya entreabrió un ojo y vio una pequeña sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

Sus ojos estaban ahora completamente abiertos y éstos atravesaban los marrones de ella con una intensa mirada.

—¿No hay algo a cambio? —preguntó, casi exigiendo, y Hinamori tuvo que contener la risa. Él sonaba tan idéntico a un niño, insistiendo en conseguir alguna clase de recompensa. Hitsugaya no la dejó contestar y continuó— ¡Maldito sea ese Hirako! ¿Por qué tuvo que ir al mundo de los vivos?

Hitsugaya había expresado de alguna manera su enojo hacia Hirako Shinji por hacer una visita al mundo de los vivos y antes acercársele a él, el capitán de la décima división, en busca de ayuda para solucionar varios problemas de la quinta división (sabiendo que jamás declinaría), sin embargo, Hinamori sabía que él no estaba del todo molesto por eso. Su orgullo, de alguna forma, estaba admitiendo que no le importaría ayudar a la quinta división, porque bueno, era la división de ella.

—Eh, al parecer Hirako-taichou extraña mucho a Hiyori-san.

—Pues al parecer ella no a él.

Hinamori dejó escapar una suave risa. Le gustaba cuando ella reía de esa forma, era tan... relajante—. Esos dos... tienen una extraña relación.

Un confortable silencio se formó entre los dos, sin embargo, fue prontamente roto cuando Hinamori dijo—. Toushiro, levántate.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió por su repentina demanda que le hizo, pero, a pesar de ello, la obedeció. Se levantó y se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Acércate, tengo algo que decirte.

Hitsugaya le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva; ¿No podía sólo decirle así y ya? Se inclinó de todos modos, su interés había despertado.

—Más cerca...

Parecía atraído por el sonido de su voz mientras se inclinaba cada vez más, y antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera interrogarla, Hinamori se encontró con sus labios y presionó firmemente los suyos contra los de él. Sus ojos azul-verdoso se ampliaron por la sorpresa ante el repentino y cálido contacto de sus labios con los de la vice-capitana de la quita división, quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saborear el sabor de su boca cubriendo la suya, pues se alejó tan rápido como lo había besado.

Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos y decía—. Gracias por tu duro trabajo, Shiro-chan. Lo hiciste muy bien.

Fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de que, le gustaba cuando Hinamori lo besaba repentinamente.

* * *

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤ **Fin **¤°.¸¸.·´¯`»«´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN! (?) ¿Les gustó? Bueno, a mí me gustó demasiado xD De seguro porque no es mi fic TT-TT Jaja Nha, mentira para mí! (?) Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Y como pedí en mi otra traducción, si alguien encontró errores, avísenme! :3 Admito que aquí, tuve un problema con un párrafo u.u Sabía que significaba, pero cuando trataba de pasarlo al español... tuve que cambiar palabras y orden u.u

Dejando eso... Hace una semana (creo), hice una viñeta de un beso *-* Y pues, justo por esos días me fui a la sección de fics en inglés y me encontré con un fic que trataba de eso *-* Y como me gustó mucho, pensé en traducirlo :'3

Jeje Tal vez traduzca mis propios fics a inglés... Pero eso me tomaría tiempo, así que, mejor... ¡¿Quién quiere que traduzca los hermosos fics que hay en inglés?! xDD Jaja, sería interesante hacerlo e.e Los primeros que traduciría (si es que me animo o me obligan xD) serían algunos de "Kalow" (Qué hermoso escribe ese hombre HitsuHinista!) y tal vez la mayoría de los "Merciless Ruby" *-* Sus fics me encantan! :'D Si han leído fics en inglés del hermoso HitsuHina y no se han topado con estos autores... Corran a la barra "search" y búsquenlos! Tienen fics hermosos! *-*

Bueno ya, dejemos eso porque siento que les hago propaganda a esos autores xD Éste es, recién, el primer capítulo del fic de "project ecto", su fic ya tiene cinco capítulos :3 Trataré de subir los otros lo más pronto posible, aunque, claro... También tengo que preocuparme de mis propios fics u.u Jeje Sara me está ayudando un poco con ciertas actualizaciones *cof, cof ¡VAM! cof, cof* (?), pero como vive lejos y ya no tiene fb (lo cual no entiendo), tengo que resignarme a hablarle por hotmail... y suena raro, pero considero aburrido hablar por ahí! o.o No sé, es incoloro xD (?)

En fin, dejando ya mi palabrería, espero -de nuevo- que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y si te gustó, ojalá esperes con ansias los otros tipos de besos! *¬* Cuídense mucho y...

PAZ!

.

PD: El siguiente drabble se llama: "Beso Francés" xD

.


End file.
